Shawn Greene (Comic Series)
Shawn Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 11 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He is Hershel's eldest son and the brother of Maggie, Billy, Lacey, Arnold, Rachel and Susie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Almost nothing is known about Shawn's life before or as the outbreak started. It is known that he lived on Hershel's farm and helped out with the various jobs and services. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" Miles Behind Us A few days after his fatal bite injuries, Shawn reanimated but Hershel could not bring himself to kill him. Instead, he put Shawn in the barn after his corpse tried to attack his family. Hershel then began to place other friends and neighbors into the barn, believing a cure was forthcoming. When Rick Grimes and his group arrived at the farm, Rick confronted Hershel about his belief, telling him that no cure was coming. During target practice a walker walked into the line of fire. Hershel took him and attempted to put him into the barn, but, the zombies broke through the door. Shawn then bit Arnold on the shoulder, devouring him. Death Killed By *Kenny ''(Caused) *Lee Everett (Caused, Determinant) *Kenny Jr. (Caused, Accidental) In the game, he was killed by Duck when he accidentally started a tractor up, pinning Shawn. Later Kenny and Lee (Determinant) went to help Duck leaving Shawn behind. *Zombies Unfortunately, Shawn was bitten by multiple zombies on his neck, shoulder, and leg. Shawn reanimated a few days afterwards. *Hershel Greene (Zombified) As he feasts on Arnold's flesh, Shawn is shot in the head by Hershel when he realizes that his son will never again be a normal human being. Following his death, he was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Arnold Greene (Infected) Relationships Patricia Patricia and Shawn had a basic friendship, all though Shawn had already turned and locked in the barn before Rick and the group had arrived there was no interaction shown but Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral after he had been put down by Hershel. Also Shawn was mentioned by Patricia when she was telling Hershel the people she missed. Hershel Greene Shawn and Hershel had a basic father-son relationship, After Shawn was killed Hershel could not kill Shawn after he had reanimated and instead locked him in the barn hoping there was a part of Shawn still alive and that he would get better. After Shawn bit Arnold on the neck Hershel tearfully shot both sons saying "I'm Sorry" Hershel was devastated and almost committed suicide. Maggie Greene Shawn and Maggie were never seen interacting due to the fact Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond; Maggie was seen distraught at the barn attack which resulted in the deaths of Lacey, Arnold and a reanimated Shawn. Also Maggie is seen crying at the threes funeral. Susie and Rachel Greene Shawn, Susie and Rachel were never seen interacting due to the fact Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they both had a basic brother-sister bond with him, This is shown by the two crying at his, Lacey's and Arnold's funeral Billy Greene Shawn and Billy were never seen interacting due to the fact that Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they both had a basic brother bond, This is shown when Billy was seen crying at a funeral for Shawn, Lacey, and Arnold. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 11 (Zombified) Trivia *Shawn plays a role in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. The circumstances of his death are depicted therein. *Shawn was one of four characters introduced as zombies in the Comic Series, the others being Penny, Mike and Terry. Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Undeads Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Greene Family Category:Notable Walkers